


Alfred Frederick Jones

by TitanPandora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fae & Fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanPandora/pseuds/TitanPandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple trip to Grandma's, leads Alfred and Matthew into a magical forest that needs saving from it's mad king</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frederick Jones The Crazy Man

Alfred sat in his parent's car with a tetchy look on his face. They chatted loudly and excitedly about their super awesome trip, they'd be taking to California without him or his twin brother. Matthew (his twin brother) sat next to him with a less angry face. Well he was kind of occupied on his fancy 3DS playing that stupid Tomodachi Mii game he bought so he could just make his crush marry him.

He was kind of lonely and shy.

"Alfred, are you excited to spend the month at Grandma's?" Alfred's mom asked in a sickly sweet voice as she giggled under her breath. Of course she'd think this was some kind of joke.

"I would like to go to LA." Alfred murmured angrily as he crossed his arms in a tight, closed off manner. Matthew looked over at Alfred, biting his lower lip in slight worry and pushed his round red glasses up.

Alfred's mom sighed, "We talked about this, dear, your Grandma haven't seen you boys in years and Mama and Papa need a break. I think you'll guys find fun playing in the backyard and listening to her stories."

"We're not 5, mom, we're seventeen." Alfred bared his teeth and disgruntled turned away from her and glared out the window. He hoped she would see how vexed he was and change her mind, but all he heard was her angry scoff and she turned away.

The car went awkwardly silent as Alfred fumed and his mother wrung her hands with a twisted smile. She loved her son, but he was a little rebel always believing he was doing the right thing, when he truly wasn't. She was relieved when her mother-in-law's house came into view and nostalgic memories filled her head.

Alfred's dad pulled into the long gravel driveway and crossed the rickety bridge covered in long vines that draped out in the large river that lead in the back of her yard. Little lawn ornaments littered the yard like a large crystal balls and a squeaky rocking chair on the porch. Alfred's dad parked the car at the front of the chipping of paint garage and hopped out of the car while popping the trunk with a button. Matthew opened his door with his eyes glued to the game as he tapped and tapped away at the little screen.

"My boys!" A woman cried as she burst from the old door at the back of the aged home. It was painted with peeling yellow, or maybe cream, Alfred couldn't really tell, because the wear and tear of the house showed. The windows were endlessly dusty and the highest circular window had a large crack through it and taped dangerously with blue painting tape.

Though, the women who owned the house had long grey hair pulled back in a tight elderly bun and blue eyes that became tired with age. Her clothing was loose and varied in different colors. Alfred accepted the hug with a smile as he buried his face in her neck, smelling the familiar scent of his loving grandma and she gave him a tight squeeze. Matthew had migrated over with his 3DS in his hand and his other wiped at his nose making his glasses fall down his nose.

The elderly women smiled warmly and pushed them up the boy's nose and pulled him into a hug.

"I hope you boys have fun with gramgram." Alfred glanced over and glared harshly at his parents. He forgot to be angry at them for ditching him while they partied in California. Their mother handed Matthew two suitcases and Alfred's blue backpack.

"Oh, we will, mother." Alfred sassed and took his suitcase and backpack and trudged into the old house. The kitchen should have been in a museum with its out of date appliances and 70s vibes.

"Come on Alfred, stop being such an ass." Matthew finally spoke up with his voice laced with unknown venom, "Mom and Dad need a break."

"They could just ask and not ship us off to Grandma's!"

"It's not like they could ship us anywhere else!"

Alfred and Matthew noses were practically touching as they bared teeth at each other.

"Boys." Came a soothing voice as their grandma put a hand on each of their shoulder, gently separating the twins. "I know you both don't want to be here, but you don't have to take out your anger out on each other."

They blushed like little school children and looked away from her wise gaze, "Sorry Grandma." they chorused sadly.

"It's fine, as punishment you boys will clean the attic."

Matthew and Alfred's face turned in complete horror at their grandmother's proclamation.

"Are you trying to kill us!" Alfred barked and all she did was laugh and ruffle his hair.

"No, listen baby," she soothed him by running her long fingers through his sunny blonde hair, "you can go up to my attic and sort through some stuff. If you see something you like you can take it. I'm sure I have a few interesting items upstairs that would catch your fancy."

Matthew furrowed his eyebrows, but provided a smile, "Thanks Grandma, you're the best."

Alfred blushed and glanced over at his twin, "Well, that does kinda sound cool. Maybe i'll find something really cool of Grandpa's. Like maybe a rifle!"

"Please tell me Grandpa didn't leave a rifle." Matthew huffed and Grandma only laughed and shrugged which didn't sooth the quiet boy.

"I'll see you boys later, please come down and take a cookie or two when you're done messing around." She clicked her tongue and finally let the boys go.

They grabbed their bags and walked upstairs. The old stairs creaked and squeaked as well as all the floors of the old home. Matthew opened a door with a diamond door knob to their usual room that had two bed with vintage lace covers and an scratchy blanket that Alfred usually threw in the corner before going to bed. The dresser had collected dust and the overhead light flickered when Matthew flipped it on.

"I don't want to search the attic for treasures, it sounds like a childish thing." Alfred told Matthew as he unzipped his suitcase and started putting his folded clothing in the old armor.

Matthew just sighed and set his 3DS down on the bedside table with a dolly and an old stained glass lamp. "Grandma is just trying to be nice. Maybe you'll actually find something you'd like. Come on Alfred, don't be such a douche," his lips went in a sly smile as he crossed his arms, "What if a box falls on me and my hero big twin brother isn't there to get me unstuck and I die." he dramatically fell back on the bed that squeaked loudly and screamed at the sudden weight.

"Stop patronizing me." Alfred joked with a smile as he shut the drawer.

"Well come on!" Matthew jumped up as he ran across the room grabbing Alfred's hand, "Let's go search for treasures."

The twins ran outside of the room and jogged up two flights of stairs that lead to the leaky and shabby attic. The room was covered with a fine layer of dust and everything seemed to be strategically placed. On a tri mirror was a leather jacket hanging loosely with boxes around it. Alfred picked up the bomber jacket and dusted off all the dust he saw and swung it around fitting his arms into the arm holes and fixed the collar in the mirror.

"Alfred," Matthew breathed, "You look like Grandpa." To prove his point he picked up an old polaroid of Grandpa with his wild blonde hair and bright smile.

"Didn't they call Grandpa insane?" Alfred asked, sitting down next to Matthew with an interested look as he looked over the picture.

"Yeah, they thought he was mental, because he saw things. He was just a poor imaginative man and Grandma said he was sweetest person in the world." He responded quietly as he picked up a little jewelry box that when opened played a tune that was tinged with age. He lifted up a clip that looked like it was made with real seashells. He opened up the barrette and clipped it to his hair with a smile.

"A shame that people like that die." Alfred murmured as he gripped at the sleeve of the precious jacket.

On the sad note, he stood up and started looking through boxes.

"What do you think are in these bottles?" Matthew asked as he picked up two dusty bottles. One was marked with old fingers prints while the other had only a green string around it. Both bottles flashed in green panic, but were sealed off with two large black corks.

"I don't know, give it to me." Alfred strolled over and took the bottle with the green string around it. He inspected it closely and tried to rub away the dust, but it seemed to stay unsettlingly undisturbed.

While Alfred was closely inspecting the little bottle, Matthew was trying to open it. "These are tightly sealed, it's like it is apart of the bottle." he grunted as he tapped the bottle on the ground and it felt like nothing was inside it.

"Well if nothing is inside it then I don't want it." Alfred set his bottle on top of a few stacked boxes and turned away. Matthew did the same and went back to his box of jewelry. He found a long chain of pearls that looked real.

Alfred went back to the corner of boxes he was carefully moving out of the way. He stopped when he saw a piece of wood. He removed the box off of the old chest with a huge lock on it, but something was inscribed on the top. He rubbed his dirty hands on the back of his pants and swiped his thumb across the insignia.

The gold plate read, Frederick Jones.

"Hey! I found Grandpa's chest, but it's lock." Alfred said angrily as he kicked at the box and the lock fell in shambles on the floor.

"Alfred! You're like a bull in a China shop. Dear God." Matthew scolded him as he stood up and grabbed the broken lock off the floor. It shimmered with gold life, but the top half was twisted and looked like glass.

Alfred really didn't care and his adventurous side showed as he lifted the lid of the box with eyes widen in excitement.

A bright light shined in his wide blue eyes catching the blonde by surprise. He stumbled back, swiping like a cat at the shinning light and Matthew let out a scream as two lights spun around his body and left a trail of white dust.

Alfred slammed into the tall stack of boxes that held the two glass bottles that fell from their great height and shattered on the floor. Two green sprites emerged from the glass and swirled around Alfred's face trying to get the dazed boy to notice him.

"Get up! Get up Mr. Jones!" One of the sprites shouted in a high voice as it landed on Alfred's face and pulled at his nose.

"My head." Alfred groaned as he rubbed at his head. Two sprites landed on his shoulder, one was a young girl with short-cropped hair and a flowing green dress that matched the loose ribbon in her hair while the other was another women with long brown hair with a little pink flower in her hair. She didn't have much of a dress, but more of a long flowing cloak. Matthew was being pestered by a sprite with a large bosom and a pixie cut and another with long white hair and a puffy dress.

The Sprite with long brown hair pulled on Alfred's leather jacket, "Get up Mr. Jones, we need your help!" She cried.

"Woah, look at these Matthew." Alfred whispered as he let his finger rub across the sprite on his shoulder who leaned in the touch.

"Mine aren't that friendly, ow!" Matthew yelped loudly as the white haired sprite stabbed him with a needle and shied away from his touch.

Alfred made an L on his forehead and turned to the anxious sprite that kept pulling at his jacket. "Why do you need my help?" he questioned in a confused tone.

"Erika." the brown haired one suddenly said in a quiet tone, "This isn't Mr. Jones."

"Hey, I'm Mr. Jones. Mr. Alfred F. Jones. The F stands for Frederick, my grandfather!"

"Your Grandfather." The sprite repeated with wide eyes. "Where is Mr. Jones, the forest needs him!"

"Miss. Fairy, our grandfather is dead. He died of a heart attack a day before we were born." Matthew spoke up and the sprite let out a gasp and flew straight in his face.

"I'm no fairy, I'm a sprite. Those fairies are stupid and useless." she huffed angrily.

"But, Elizabeta, they say Mr. Jones is dead. What are we going to do about our problem." Erika asked in a sweet, bell-twinkling voice.

Elizabeta flew down from Matthew's face and grabbed her companion's hand. "We ask Mr. Jones kins. You see, they are his life and image."

"Wait, problem, what if I don't want to help." Alfred growled crossing his arms.

The white haired sprite glared at Alfred and zoomed angrily in his face as he tried to swipe her away. "You better help," she hissed, "nobody asked you to, but nobody told you to be stubborn either!"

"Natalia!" The busty sprite squeaked as she tried to rip the white hair sprite from the blonde's face.

"Alfred! Matthew!"

All of the sprites froze in place and quickly flew away and out the window. Grandma finally climbed up to the stairs to see her little grandbabies in a heap of mess. Alfred was laying on top of different boxes with her late husband's jacket on and Matthew was decked out in pearls and clips.

"Are you two ok, I heard yelling and stuff falling." She questioned, walking into the room. Matthew quickly shut the chest and Alfred pulled himself up from the mess of boxes he fell on top of.

"Yeah Grandma, I just slipped on this glass." Alfred pointed the remnants of the glass jars that the sprites broke free from.

"Oh my, I'll get a dustpan to clean that up. Won't you two come down and get a cookie before you go to bed." she shooed the two downstairs.  
"Matthew?" Alfred asked looking at his twin with dull eyes.

"Yes?"

"Did you see what I saw?"

"Yes, Alfie."

"Good. I don't want to be crazy like Grandpa."


	2. King Francis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good to back, time for more mythical Hetalia!

Alfred laid in bed with a look of pain across his face. It wasn't the food his grandmother gave him, no her food is the best, it was his head. What happened today played in his head like a broken record. Seeing those ladies the side of just a tiny cactus plant and their pleas for help played over and over again. What did they want? What did they want with grandfather? How did they even know his bat-shit crazy grandfather who believed mermaids swam in the sea.

The sunny blonde rose in bed and looked over at Matthew who was soundly asleep. He decided on not waking his twin up for more exploring since he seemed pretty shaken up from what happen. Snatching his glasses he quietly toed out of the room. His feet felt freezing against the old flooring that sent heart dropping squeaks every where he pressed.

He crept up the steps to the attic and practically crawled to the middle of the room. From the old broken window it shined in light to glint the shimmering glass, but also the tell-tale lock. The one he broke. The one he smashed with his foot was laying on the ground next to the dustpan his grandma used to sweep everything up.

He carefully maneuvered around the glass to the large chest with leather straps and flung the lid up that hit the back of the trunk with a dull and hollow thump.

In the chest was clothing and different articles of jewelry.

Alfred wanted to scream. Of course there was nothing.

He fell to his knees and began ripping through the different articles of clothing while his eyes became blurry with tears. Of course he would be so stupid to believe in something stupid and go crazy in a house.

He hit something and he felt pain thrill through his hand. He whipped his hand back up and looked over it seeing his nail was broken. With a frown, he stuck the finger in his mouth and grabbed what he hit.

It was a book.

A huge book made of soft leather with gold lock on the side keeping all the pages from seeing the world. The name 'Frederick Jones' was carved into the top with different symbols and pretty swiggles. Being the curious cat, Alfred started ripping the clothing from the trunk, searching each open pocket and under the board of the trunk.

He was about to break the lock on the book until his eyes caught a piece of brown leather. He whipped his head around to see the bomber jacket folded nicely on the boxes above the glass pieces. With the utmost carefulness he snatched the jacket from the top of the box and put it on. With greedy fingers he searched every pocket, but stopped when he felt something cold in his right breast pocket. What he came up with was an old key that would fit the book.

That's what he did, he slammed the key into the lock and unlocked it with a few rusty clicks. He opened the book's decaying leather front to the stained pages to the first page. It again had his grandfather's name with another key taped to the front. Though, this key was odd. It had a little rod with a huge top with the depiction of a fairy of some sort with two glowing red stones for eyes.

"What the fuck were you into Gramps." Was all Alfred said as he crossed his legs putting both keys in his jacket pocket and started looking through the book.

It had ink depiction of creatures he never seen before. The first page talked about sprites, the kind of sprites he saw first. It's ink image was a tiny naked lady with tiny wings that glowed. They went in packs in were rather aggressive when compared to fairies.

Fairies were the next page, they were to be highly intelligent with loving people. The depiction was a young man looking no older than his age with large wings. The caption was 'Arthur-Fairy Queen'

"The Queen Fairy?" Alfred whispered with a perplexed look as he went to stand up and walk around, but something smacked him the face.

He let a grunt as he watched an acorn fall from the ground from where it hit his face. "Are there squirrels up here?" he wondered aloud as he cradled the book protectively to his chest.

Then again he was hit with an acorn, then again, then again. This probably was another creature.

Alfred ran away from open space and hid behind a book as he watched the culprit come into view. It was a small being, but bigger than the sprites. Though this man had flowing blonde hair with pretty fancy looking fabrics on. He had a sack on the side of his outfit that was filled with acorns.

"Were you the one hitting me?" Alfred asked standing up.

The fairy jumped back and fluttered a little higher. "You are not Frederick, where is he?"

"My grandpa is dead."

"Impossible."

"Humans die!" Alfred shouted at the being, "Maybe not in your fairy world, but humans don't live forever."

The fairy let out a battle cry and began throwing harsh acorns at his face. Alfred grunted and swished away most of them as he flung his hand out and hit the fairy who let out a hurt noise and thumped against the ground, but on the glass.

Alfred panicked, he didn't mean to knock the fairy out!

Searching frantically he found a jar and slipped the fairy into the jar and screwed the cap on. With an old machete he found in the room he made small air holes in the top and ran down stairs with the book, the jacket, and the hurt fairy.

He set them on the dresser and practically passed out on the bed.

* * *

 

Alfred woke up the next morning to Matthew slapping his back.

"Wha? Good morning honey." Was all Alfred murmured sleepily as Matthew screamed and pointed at the jar where there was a tiny man standing with an amused look on his scruffy face.

"Who is that and what's that book! Alfred what the fuck!" Matthew ran over and picked up the jar where the man laughed.

"Bonjur."  he purred and Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"That's just Arthur." Alfred sat up in bed and scratched the back of his head, just noticing he slept in the leather jacket.

"Arthur?" The fairy exclaimed, "I'm not Arthur! Arthur is my beautiful and loving Queen. I am Francis, the King."

"King?" Matthew asked lifting the jar to become face to face with Francis who nodded excitedly. "King of the Fairies, I'm on the Council Of The Highest, we are one step lower of our ultimate King. But sadly he has grown very ill and lost his mind."

Alfred furrowed his blonde eyebrows and got out of bed to pull Matthew in his bed with the jar. "I hear about this King, what's a matter with him?"

Francis sighed and looked down, "Get me out of the jar and I'll tell you. It's hard to breath in this musty jar."

Alfred motioned for Matthew to take the screw off the jar and Francis went to fly out, but he stumbled and fell to the bottom with a dull clink. Lifting a shimmery maroon wing they all notice the long tear. "Oh, just my luck." he said bitterly as Matthew flipped the jar and let the French Fairy fall into his cupped hand.

"Is it bad?" He questioned bringing the fairy to his face who just laughed.

"Not at all, fairy wings are very delicate and tear often. I will have to bathe in my lovely Queen's fountain, it has healing water and fixes wings." He explained sitting down on Matthew's palms. "So anyways, what do you boys want to know." he said almost fatherly and most knowing.

Alfred and Matthew looked at each other in a silent conversation on what to ask. "Who's the King, why does everyone talk about him."

"Oh, our King. Warlock Antonio." He sounded very bitter, "He's a good guy, an amazing King always using his magic to make the world bright and sunny. When we need rain he always goes around telling everyone personally and the showers rain so pitifully, but quickly the sun comes back out and life is rejoiced. Like any being on this earth, he found love, a beautiful siren with a sharp tongue. but nonetheless a wonderful Queen. He was great with children and they both planned to have their own children, but Queen Lovino got sick.

"Antonio lost it. The Mermaid Kingdom knows what Lovino needs and his brother who is the Queen of the area even offered to bring it to Antonio himself. He was later threatened with death if he went anywhere near the castle. He has gone completely mind numbing mad. Everyday it pours rain and beast of black have been appearing in our areas. All we need is to get the potion to Lovino so he can talk some sense into Antonio, but he so ill that he can't even get out of bed.

"The Highest Council which consist of every kind of royalty of the different clans have agreed that we need your grandfather. He was friends with Antonio and especially with the Queen of the sea. Some people hoped they'd get married and he'd have to stay in the sea, but the Queen of the Sea refused saying he only enjoyed Frederick as a friend and later wedded the newest King the strong head of the guard, King Ludwig.

"But in other words we need someone. Someone able to slay the King's broken heart. Someone who are relatives of the man who saved our world multiple times."

The French Fairy was hinting at a poisonous topic.

"Us?" Matthew asked in disbelief.

Francis jumped up, "Well that's an idea, you're a very smart child."

"Woah wait." Alfred cut them off. "We don't know the first thing to saving a whole kingdom from an angry warlock who threaten his brother-in-law with death. How could we possibly do this."

The Fairy chuckled, then out right cackle with laughter, "You're a silly boy." he told Alfred with a fond smile, "You don't need a brain to save someone, be like your old man and have a little of luck."

"Luck?"

"Luck, nothing can go wrong with a little magic and a smile."

Alfred stared and Francis stared back. The Fairy was amused to see the big blue eyes brighten with excitement and wonder. Luck. They needed luck, someone who could look through fires and dying people while whispering the prays of the dead with his nose in the air. Somebody like Friedrich, someone like Alfred.

Matthew you on the other hand was intelligent and sweet, his words would sweeten the thoughts of everyone. Even the Centaurs in the mountain would believe his stories. A beautiful face able to lie.

"I'm sure both of you boys will be able to beat the Warlock, but first we must secure each areas. We broke in four kingdoms and in the middle is the Castle Of The Sky, floating on a cloud. There is the Merfolks which consist of Queen Feliciano and King Ludwig. Then there is the Elves run by the smart King Kiku. The centaurs make up the snowy tundra with their stubborn King Ivan. Lastly it's my Kingdom, the fairy Kingdom which has me and my lovely Queen Arthur."

"Alright, how do we get to this place?" Matthew asked and Francis smiled devilishly.

"I'll show you." he whispered and jumped off of Matthew's palm and through a glint of maroon dust he was floating in the area.

The dark red dust landed on Alfred's nose and his red glasses were starting to float off his face, but he quickly grab them and pressed them to his head. Like an ice skater Francis spun around the room and picked up two empty backpack.

"Pack for the journey boys, anything you deem necessary."

The French fairy snapped out another handful of dust and the key to the realm of mystical creatures glowed and went into his possession. He gave a happy laugh and created a necklace with a piece of leather laying on the desk. He send the necklace off and it landed around Matthew's neck. He gave a gasp and looked at the sparkling necklace.

When Alfred was finish packing the bags with extra clothing, a flashlight, and some snacks he had in the back of his bag. He threw it to Matthew and he put it around his back and Francis skated back over and whipped his hand out covering the boys in fairy dust.

They laughed with wide eyes as they started floating. Flying to the top of the room was a little door that Alfred always noticed and wondered what was in it. Francis opened up the door and inside was just a tiny room. He tsk-ed and closed the door.

Matthew approached the door and put the key through the hole and turned. The door glowed so brightly and Alfred's eyes grew in excitement.

"Come on boys, to save the world!" Francis shouted as they flew in. The little door shut behind them and the room went still.

The commotion made pictures fall over and the magic Francis used to impress the boys had stopped and priceless figures fell back down to the ground. The door opened slowly and standing there was their grandmother, her face showed horror.

She ran as fast as her old legs could take her up to the attic and sorted through the boxes. She tried to seal away her husband's life, but it seemed the magic life had entice two young boys. They could be killed! How was she going to explain to her daughter that the boys were dead, her husband's death was easy to put over.

A heart attack was much better than saying that Warlock Antonio poisoned him and beheaded him in front of crowds of millions. Fearing for his life, the magical creatures presented her husband and gave her many healing potions, but they were so naïve. A human could not bounce back from beheading, maybe poison, but not his brutal murder.

With a soft sigh she found a mirror, a simple hand mirror with the gold sides decorated with beautiful seashells and pearls.

With her sweater she rubbed the dust to see her reflection looking back at her. "Mirror of the ocean, cast the moon off the blue sea, show me the Queen of the sea."

The words came out like a chant as she tried not to cry.

"What do you want." it was short and snappy, the voice showed no sign of cheerfulness.

She bit her lip and looked back at the bitter Queen, "Fairy King Francis has enticed young boys, my boys, please watch over them."

"What would you do for me?" The siren asked in a sharp tone.

"Anything you want!" She begged, "I'll be your step stool Queen. They are my boys!"

There was a pregnant pause and soon she heard a sigh, "Alright, I'll see what I can do. This is the last favor I will do for you Helen."

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" The old woman wept and the mirror cut off from it's call. She started crying harder, what would become of her boys with big bright blue eyes and love.

That world could rip apart a big man, or that's what Fredrick said. And he was never wrong


	3. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Matthew meet the fairy queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with this beauty, I got an idea, because a bird flew over my head. That sounds insane. Go enjoy (Also its a bit short, I had to let that spurt run and go you know)

It was crazy, flying in another dimension that is. It is like submerging yourself in warm water and letting it consume you. Francis had both boys by the hand, he surprisingly had grown in size. Or maybe they shrunk. Nobody knew, but the fairy was trekking on.   
  
All at once a beautiful world exploded in front of Alfred’s eyes. Trees stretched up with the greenest leaves and flowers of the many color of God’s pallet sprung up. A beautiful lake with dark waters shimmered and even bodies appeared. Francis flew low to the ground near the mossy thick water where women missing shirts and long tails sat brushing their long hair. They giggled and waved to the Fairy King who blew a kiss. Matthew was sure Francis would be beaten by his Queen for indulging in bachelor acts, but made no note of it.   
  
Soon Francis flew between huge trees and they were in an area of bliss. It was like the people lived in trees with wings of many colors. Fairies.   
  
He kept flying until he got to a massive tree with gold colored dust flowing out of a pile like tree length. It went into a little pool where Fairies were dipping their feet in the dust and some dunking their heads inside.   
Francis landed, dusting z his shoulder free of the maroon dust he threw on them and opened the gates made of gold. Inside the tree it seemed to get bigger. A twinkling chandelier hung from the top of the tree and Fairies flew around the area while other’s sat exchanging conversation. There was a red rug that lead to a platform with stairs. Two thrones sat at the top, only one throne was occupied.  
  
Sitting on it was a young man with a round baby face with his head bowed. Beautiful locks of wheat fell in front of emerald gems, but a pale hand pushed them behind his pointed ears. His wings were huge and curved at the top inward. Jewels hung from the wings as well as more jewelry. He lifted his head to the noise and his face split into joy.   
  
“My Francis! You finally returned!” he ran forth and embrace the king that picked the fairy up and spun him around sharing a kiss. Alfred cringed and Matthew awed.   
  
“Ah! My boys, get this Arthur, Fredrick had children and his children had children! This is Alfred, the tall blonde one, and the short one with the fluffy hair is Matthew.” Francis showed them off like a father showing his pride and joys to impress a lady.   
  
Arthur, or more or less, Queen Arthur eyes turned to them. He grabbed the edges of his long robe of white and gold silk and bowed. “I am Fairy Queen Arthur, its very nice to meet the grandchildren of Frederick, a good friend of mine.”   
  
“Yes!” Alfred exclaimed stepping forward and looking at Arthur straight in the eyes, “I saw you before! My Pap drew you in his book!” He quickly threw his backpack on the ground and the Fairy Queen jumped into the air, his feet coming up to his chest. Francis watched in a stun silence, but he could feel Arthur’s nails digging into his shoulder, but also inspecting his broken wing.   
  
“Here I found it” Alfred pulled out the book that Arthur gasped in complete awe. How could that book still be alive! Antonio burned it, he watched with his own eyes as he threw that book into a roaring bonfire and banned all use of books or diaries.   
  
“Put that away!” Arthur yelled grabbing the book from Alfred and shooting into the air.   
  
“Come back! That’s mine!” Alfred screamed pushing past Matthew and running up to the walls. He noticed the walls were like vines, but metal, this means he could easily climb it. Getting a good grip with his foot he started climbing. He told himself it was like rock climbing, like when he challenged Matthew at the pier during vacation.   
  
Francis was no help, Matthew was tugging and screaming for him to fly, but the King’s wing was damaged, any kind of flying would tear it more and that would be extremely painful. Arthur on the other hand noticed the boy approaching and gasped in horror flying higher while holding the book to his chest. This must be preserved in his library and not in some brat’s backpack.   
  
“Give it back, that’s my Grandpa’s!” Alfred looked to the side, if he was precise he could grab that book from Arthur easily, but he could risk falling to his death.   
  
In a quick decision Alfred push off from the wall and launched himself. Arthur had the book snatched from him and the blonde boy smiled, but now he was falling. Alfred cringed on his decision and held the book to his chest and tucked his knees in. If he was going to splat on the ground he wanted that book to be protected.   
  
“SAVE HIM!” Matthew screeched and Francis growled, pushing the little boy off of him and pushed himself off the ground. He could feel his wings tearing in half, but he needed to save Alfred. He was the carrier, the true heart, if he were to die on his hand one of the other Kings would not be happy.   
  
With a battle cry and his wings tearing, he caught Alfred and slammed back into the ground. Alfred was safe, but his wings were torn and bloody. dammit, how dumb could he be.   
  
“FRANCIS!” Arthur cried out and flew back down, he pushed Alfred off of his King and laid his body on top of the bloody King that huffed a shallow breath. Oh how he hurt, but at least his Queen was crying for his agony. “How dare you be so foolish!” He snarled at Alfred who was holding the book dearly.   
  
Alfred huffed and put the book behind his back, “You took my book! This is the only thing I have left from my grandfather, see! He wrote my name and Matthew’s!”   
  
He opened up the book and pointed to the front, there was Frederick’s calligraphy spelling out the boy’s name. “The book is mine and Matthew’s. You may be Queen of a little village, but I own this book!”   
  
When Alfred’s mouth closed the doors of the castle slammed open. A misty man appeared with two huge guards with their eyes the color of blood. Arthur covered Francis’s bloody body and sneered towards the man, “King.”   
“Underling.” The mist disappeared leaving a man with dark features, sunken features. His eyes were pitch black with absolutely no color and his skin was almost an unhuman white. He had curly white hair and a huge crown that was tangled with black vines. The huge cape he wore dragged across the ground and it was a deep maroon.   
  
“I hear commotion from your kingdom, is there a problem.” He cocked his head, his voice echoed everywhere. It was unsettling.   
  
“OH NOTHING IS GOING ON!” Alfred yelled tucking the book in his pants. “You can leave now Mr. King, yes!”   
  
Matthew eyes were wild, “That sounded very suspicious, you fucktard!”  
  
“I’m trying not to be suspicious!”   
  
“Well shit, Alfred. You’re sounding very suspicious!”   
  
“BOYS!” Arthur yelled, his voice cracking. “Please stop fighting.”   
  
While the twins were occupied, the King slunk over with a burst of black mist and clamped two hands on the twins shoulders. Alfred’s eyes were angered while Matthew tried prying the hand off. Though he noticed a gold ring with a large amber jewel on the man’s finger.   
  
“Are these your children Arthur? Probably keeping them hidden from me.”   
  
“Not you got it wrong! They are not mine!”   
  
“Then who’s are these pretty pet’s mother.” He gently plucked a hair from Matthew’s head making the young boy squeak and glare.   
  
Arthur was in a pickle. Tell King that these children are Frederick’s and they would be sent to execution, but telling that they were his would be a problem as well.   
  
“They are ours.” Francis coughed and Arthur turned to him, “My boys, Alfred and Matthew. Yes, I hid them, but from this world you have darken us in.”   
  
King laughed behind a finger, “You don’t like my Hell Francis, my old friend. You hid some quite fine boys.” He slapped both of the twins on the back, but his hand hit the book. “Oh what is this?”   
  
Alfred screamed as King ripped his shirt open and pulled the book. “That’s mine!” Alfred roared, clawing at the man that pushed him away.   
  
“A Bonnefoy Fairy is no fairy to trust! For this foolishness when I arrive I will punish you!” King pointed a finger at Alfred, mist caging him. “Maybe I’ll kill your mother, or maybe your father…. No, I know what to do.”   
King grabbed Matthew by the wrist and held it up, “Have fun being a twin, without your twin!”   
  
“MATTHEW!” Alfred screamed clawing at the black darkness that trapped him, but before his eyes he saw his brother disappear. His brother and the book. Oh my god his brother! “NO! GIVE HIM BACK! FUCK YOU!”   
  
And the room became so quiet Alfred felt he was dying.  
  



	4. Dragon Shit and Troll Spit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is put on his quest to meet with the Queen Of The Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter name is fucking on point :^)

"Alfred, please wake up."

The blonde boy sprung up and he looked around. He wished he woke up in his warm bed and his grandma relentlessly beating at the door. That would mean Matthew would sleeping in the bed next to him. No fairies or misty crazy King's.

"I'm glad you are awake, I was worried." He turned to face the voice, sadly it was Queen Arthur. He changed out of the over the top rob, but now in a puffy poet shirt and brown pants. He fluttered over on his crazy huge wings and presented Alfred with a tray. A huge acorn shaped into a kettle held a steaming liquid and two hollowed wood cups were placed aesthetically near the kettle.

Alfred went to take a cup, but he retreated his hand. "You aren't going to poison me?" He questioned with sharp eyes.

"Certainly not, silly human boy." Arthur scolded him, his wings shook and a little jewel that hung down from his curved wings sprinkled gold dust onto the tray making it float in the air. The Fairy Queen lifted the kettle and started pouring the opaque liquid into the cups, "It's tea made from the pollen of a Blue Beauty, the pollen is sweet like honey and drips from the flowers. Queen Lovino use to collect some for me, but now that he has grown ill it's too dangerous for me to go near his castle."

Alfred took the cup and sipped at the liquid, it was dense and ran down his throat like cold medicine, but tasted amazing. "I've heard of him, Queen Lovino is King Antonio's dead Queen?"

"Far from that." Arthur clacked his tongue taking a cup and took his feet off the ground so he floated in the air. It was like he was sitting on a chair. "Queen Lovino is alive, but not for long. The longer King Antonio keeps him from getting his medicine that the MerKingdom has for him, the sicker he gets. Antonio is going mad, you saw what he did, he took your brother to punish you for having a book."

"My book!" Alfred gasped, "I need that book, It's the only thing I have left of my Grandfather."

"What do you call this?" Arthur floated backwards until he got to a chair made out of moss and wood, a leather jacket hung over the back. He picked it up and with a flick of his wrist gold magic sprinkled the jacket making it float over to Alfred.

He opened his arm letting the jacket put itself on him and he looked down at the worn fabric. "This is Grandpa's, but I took it...."

"Oh now, but you still own it." Arthur smiled kindly and picked his cup back up, "Listen Alfred, you are a good boy and you certainly are Frederick's grandson, you are here to save us all, and your brother. You should go ahead on your journey to the other Kingdoms. They will give you the necessary objects to get through the thorn kingdom."

"Like an RPG?"

Arthur stopped his informative speech to look at Alfred, "A what?"

Alfred laughed widely, "Go on! Please."

"Ugh, fine crazy human boy, you will go to each kingdom and they will give you different objects, shields, powers, magic, anything you'd need. I will present you with your first weapon, the Fairy Queen's Sword."

The blonde boy watched as Arthur flew up in the high ceiling tree and brought his hands up to the sky. His eyes glowed white and shimmering dust rained down on him, a sound of something crashing brought to his ears and a long object slammed down from the sky and pierced the floor, almost hitting his foot. It was a gold sword with wood creeping around the handle with a green jewel imprinted into the top.

Alfed was inspecting it, his hands brought into his chest like if he touched it, it will break. There a chuckle behind him and he whipped his head around to see Arthur. "Go on and touch it, it's surprisingly light."

When he picked it up he was surprised on the weight of it, like Arthur said it was around the weight of a plastic toy.

"The little gem on the top holds Fairy Magic, but only use it if you're need of help, other than that you are in good shape."

With skilled fingers Arthur made a map out of fairy dust and handed it to Alfred who neatly folded it and stuck it in his back pocket with a big smile. The Fairy Queen bent down and embraced him in a hug, "Be safe little Alfred, if you ever need me give me a call. I will not hesitate to come and rescue you, okay."

"Alright!" Alfred stood for a few moments, but began running hugging Arthur around the midsection. He gasped, obviously not familiar with this kind of touching, but slowly he began a quiet laughter going to his knees and embracing the little boy.

"Stay safe Golden Heart, I will join you when you need me. Now run along, I have Queen Duties to do like set up for dinner."

"Wait!" Alfred yelled turning around, "What place should I go first?"

"Uh...." Arthur pouted, he expected Alfred to just pick a place, but he seemed to be stubborn. "Here, I'll give a magical device."

"Something tells me it isn't that magic by your tone."

"Shut your kettle top boy and listen."

Arthur produced something that looked like a conch, but it had finger holes and beautiful beads. "Play the Conch Charm at the head of the Sea's Mouth and the Queen of The Sea will present himself and take you in the water. The Queen, isn't exactly, very friendly. He is skittish and has a hard tempter beat by nobody but his brother. Now run along my boy, don't get into too much trouble."

Alfred's face burst into a smile and he turned around giving Arthur a final state then bursting into a run out of the tree. The blonde Queen felt as if his own son has left the tree, his heart ached for the safety of his pseudo son. "Be safe." He whisper wrenching his hands on the bed cot. With a final look at the empty doorway he turned away and began stripping the bed.

* * *

 

Alfred smiled as he was finally on his own journey. His plan was to save his brother from the black King with the super evil crown and then save his Queen or some shit. He sorta stopped listening to Arthur's dad speech after he was just rambling about flowers.

He attempted to look at the map he was given, but it wasn't like a GPS that marked where he was, but he assumed the Night Forest. It was very dark and it would be hard to read the map if it didn't give off a weird glow.

Alfred didn't want to be lost, but he found himself wandering around looking for some kind of sign of a lake. He took a step and found his foot sinking into some kind of mud. He let a gasp and pulled his leg out, but wherever he went to step his foot sunk down in the mud. The rocky chunks were getting in his shoes and up his legs as he trudged through the mud.

Finally he saw some kind of light and he ran towards it, his whole thigh getting encased in the mud and his face dirtied. He let out a final scream as he pushed out of the muddy forest and laid on the bright green grass in front of him. He wished he could find that stupid ass lake so he could wash the disgusting filth from his body. Unlike dirt it smelled absolutely rancid.

When he got up he saw a sparkling lake, but on the top there were puddles of black liquid mixing with the healthy blue water. He looked over to see a huge creature that looked like a troll. It was a light purple with warts growing down it's spiky back and from it's overbite face it spat black spit into the water.

"Hey!" Alfred yelled standing up, "Why the fuck are you doing that!" He cried running after the creature. It gave him a skeptical look before laughing hysterically. He grabbed Alfred by his wrist and lifted him up. The blonde boy screamed kicking his legs as the creature opened his mouth and took a sniff. He was going to die, oh my God.

Then everything stopped.

The creature gagged and dropped him straight on the ground hurting his back. It made a loud sound shaking it head and inhaled deeply and spat the black spit all over him before leaving.

"Ew, Troll Spit." Alfred huffed lifting his hand. A string of the black spit stuck and he found himself gagging. That was disgusting. He cursed himself for not using Arthur's sword to kill the beast, but out of fear he was to frozen to fight back.

Alfred stood up trying to rid himself of the spit and walking to the edge of the lake. There was a rose tree looming over the water dropping the flower gently in the water where they floated gently. Without the black liquid in the water it would be a much peace sight.

Out of his gooey pocket he pulled The Conch out and wiped any liquid stick to it by the bottom of his shirt. Arthur didn't tell what tune to play, so he guessed he was going to freestyle.

He pressed The Conch into his mouth and blew a low D, then an out of tune E. Alfred wasn't sure what he was playing, but it sounded cool to him. Like a deep bass he played different notes at different frequencies until he saw a flower rise in the water and eyes were looking at him. The flower stayed on the on looker's head who had beads around his head like some kind of circlet and one huge gem hung between his eyes.

Alfred put down The Conch and smiled, "Are you the Queen Of The Sea?"

The Queen, he assumed, gave him a hard look for dipping back into the water.

"Wait!' Alfred cried, "You can't leave, I summoned you! You have to stay!"

The Queen rose back up, but this time showing his face. He delicate features with a small nose and his eyes were squinted as if he was staring at the sun. His ears were like huge fins with jewels piercing the skin and the crown on his head was made of shells and beads. "What do you want, you smell of Troll Spit and Dung of a Dragon. How did you even get The Conch."

"Queen Arthur gave it to me, he said I needed to get every items to defeat The King and save Queen Lovino." Alfred burst into a smile, one of his teeth had a smear of Dragon Shit on it.

"No. You can't be. You are Alfred?" He asked quietly, "Where is your brother?"

"My brother? How did you know about Matthew? Well in short story he was kidnapped by The King for finding me with a book."

"I am deeply sorry, nobody gave you the memo that you aren't allowed to have books or journals."

"That's some Nazi shit."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

The Queen shook his head and dipped back into the water before coming back up. "Come here little boy." He ushered Alfred.

The blonde boy became mesmerized with the golden eyes that opened and he started walking into the water. The Queen laughed grabbing him by his shirt to push a powerful kiss into his mouth before pulling him deep into the water.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a reboot from an old story I wrote a few years ago that was in the point of France called the Fairy Prince. This story is very different from the Fairy Prince, but it still holds the same elements. I hope you like it and reviews are greatly appreciated


End file.
